


春风已度玉门关 第八十三章

by weizhenizhuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weizhenizhuan/pseuds/weizhenizhuan





	春风已度玉门关 第八十三章

第八十三章

“萧哥……你的手……”

营帐里，我捧着萧陌尘被纱布包的严严实实的右手不敢动弹，难过的眼泪都要掉下来。

他本可以不用出手，正是一腔怨恨无法发泄才挺身而出，用最吃疼的方式将食人恶犬毙于掌下。而那些怨愤不甘，多数又是因我而起。

我究竟该怎么办？

一边是王爷步步紧逼的威胁压迫，一边是心上人念念不忘的尊严自由，要怎么做才能事事两全，无人获罪？

萧陌尘用左手轻轻揉了揉少年的头，示意自己无碍，只是心绪难免沉重。

半月之期已到，他只等下回出府拿到“断舍离”，就可计划逃离事宜。  
至于少年……世事两难全，他只能选择暂时抛下。唯有出去了，才能想办法将少年带走，若是继续困在这里，他和少年迟早会被那无上王权给蚕食殆尽！

说不定没了他这个目标，靖王或许会放过少年……萧陌尘竭力往好的地方想，忽然，他想到一个人——林雪！对方在王府里地位尊荣，少年又已认他做老师，即便真的犯事了也能得其庇护一二……所以事情并未到山穷水尽的地步，留得青山在不怕没柴烧，他所做的一切都是为了他们二人的将来，其中难免会有一些坎坷波折，但只要熬过去，一定能海阔天空！一定能！！！

萧陌尘忽的将少年揽进怀里，那么紧那么用力的抱着，一想到要和少年分开，那曾被少年咬过的心口就疼的仿佛要裂成两半，一半留在体内艰难跳动，另一半则落在少年身上，除非与少年合二为一，否则，他永远都是这样缺失的人……

“小七……小七……”

我被萧陌尘紧紧抱住，感受到他颤抖的身体，呜咽的低泣和不舍的呢喃，心痛不已。

我不知他想了些什么，可让他如此难过的事必然与我有关。然而我却无法安慰，王爷的话还言犹在耳，我注定会在某天做一个刽子手，折断他的羽翼，束缚他的身体，摧毁他的心志，最后将他推入肮脏的泥潭，再不复往日姣姣如月的风华……

如果，他没有爱我就好了……

……

此次秋狩进行到一半就因靖王的震怒而中止了，平南侯世子作为罪魁祸首自然吃了挂落，被罚禁闭一个月，无诏不得出府。至于其他人，全都缄口不言，生怕无意间的玩笑冒犯了王爷，一样吃不了兜着走！

一路颠簸着回到听雨轩，靖王又唤来府中大夫好生治疗萧陌尘骨折的右手，令其一月之内务必恢复如初，不能落下病根。

大夫顾不上擦拭额上一路疾跑冒出的汗珠，唯唯应诺，心中哀叹，都说伤筋动骨一百天，一个月内治好，这不是强人所难吗？罢了罢了，先拿好药治治看吧！

等靖王走后，屋里的气氛总算轻松了。大夫手法轻柔的给萧陌尘伤痕累累的手上药，再用竹片小心固定手指，一圈一圈包扎好后，那大夫抹着额汗叹道：“萧公子，为了老朽的性命着想，恳请您这些日子右手千万不能随意动弹，否则骨头错位再长歪，那可就不好了。”

萧陌尘沉默的点头，大夫交待完每日傍晚都会来换药后便走了，我坐到床沿，拢了拢萧陌尘有些凌乱的鬓发，疼惜的叹道：“这些日子你什么都别动，好好躺着，我来伺候你。”

萧陌尘好笑的摇头，“我只是伤了右手，又不是全身瘫痪，哪里要你伺候。”

“我不管！说了要伺候你就老老实实受着，什么都得听我的！谁叫你那么傻！赤手空拳的去打狗！你当你是武松吗？”  
我眉毛一竖，终于把郁积于心的气话给吼了出来！真是的，但凡拿把小匕也不至如此啊！偏他要逞英雄，搞得现在指骨都断了两根，受伤是好玩的吗？

萧陌尘被我吼的一愣，随后风马牛不相及的问：“你喊那么大声，脸不疼吗？”

他这么一说，我才后知后觉肿胀的脸颊给扯的生疼，气急的捶了他一拳，又是气恼又是委屈的骂道：“我为你担忧你不领情就算了居然还笑话我！哼！我再也不管你了！”

说完起身要走，萧陌尘忽然“哎呦”一声吓了我一跳，回头时就见他抱着自己的右手，眉头紧皱，似乎碰到了伤处。

我连忙弯腰查看，“怎么了？是不是动到伤处了？我叫大夫来给……”

话未说完，萧陌尘就用左手扯下我的面巾，抬起我的下巴吻了过来。

我明白自己被他耍了，正欲推开他又想起他受伤的手，不敢乱动，只能任那强势的舌头扫过我口腔的每个角落。

因为脸疼，无法尽情享受亲吻的我总是忍不住倒吸凉气。

萧陌尘亲了几下就放开我，摸着我的脸心疼道：“自己受伤了还不好好养着，说什么伺候我的傻话？”

我皱了皱鼻子，故意怼道：“怎么了？是不是见我的脸肿的像猪头，不想让我在你面前晃？你要是嫌弃了就直说！我二话不说立刻就走！”

“你呀！”萧陌尘无奈的捏了一下我的鼻子，叹道：“分明知道我不是那个意思还故意曲解我！真是无理搅三分，有理不让人的小坏蛋！”

我宛如得胜的将军，趴到萧陌尘身上嘿嘿笑道：“那就说定了，从今日起直到你好的那日，什么都得我来做！”

萧陌尘并不知道少年在打什么坏主意，心中既感激又愧疚，不知该如何与少年提起假死脱逃之事。

罢了，等“断舍离”拿到了再说罢……

……

“小妖精……你玩够了没有？”萧陌尘气息粗喘的问道。

怎么也没想到自己小解，少年居然也跟进来，说要帮他解手却在他放水的时候故意玩弄他的男根，搞得他好好一泡尿撒的断断续续，又因为阳具被他玩的勃起，又憋又胀，难受的很！

少年从背后探过头来，看着那精神抖擞的大家伙，笑嘻嘻的倒打一耙：“萧哥，你在想什么啊！撒个尿也会硬！”

萧陌尘无语极了，十分想揪住少年按在膝上狠狠打一顿屁股。

“算了，看你那么难受，我勉为其难帮帮你吧！”  
少年说完，纤纤素手竟顺着青筋暴鼓的阳具撸动着，手法娴熟，力道适中，很快就令萧陌尘忘记少年的调皮，轻哼着享受着少年的服侍。

然而就快达到高潮的时候，少年忽然松手了，揉着湿淋淋的手腕边退边道：“唉，不行了，我手酸了，萧哥你就呆在这等它软吧，我先回去歇息了……”

萧陌尘：“……”

说好的好好伺候我，怎么转眼就翻脸不认人了？！

少年推开侧间的门就要逃走，奈何晚了一步，被萧陌尘揪住后脖领，一路提到床边压倒，带着欲求不满的怨气沉道：“谁挑起的火谁负责灭！否则，我让你今晚闭不上嘴！”

说完，竟强迫我的手握上他粗壮直挺的阳物，让我继续抚弄。

哈哈哈！这样紧皱眉头，煞气满满的撂狠话的萧哥真是太帅了！

我在心里偷笑，面上却为难道：“好好好，我弄就是了……可你压着我，我动不了啊！”

萧陌尘紧紧盯着我，威胁了一句“敢跑我就让你屁股开花！”才起身，半躺在床上，用眼神示意我赶紧的！

我故意磨磨蹭蹭的爬到他腿上坐着，歪着头问是想要我轻点还是重点？

萧陌尘不上当，只哼道：“让我舒服才行。”

嘴角微微勾起，我将外衣褪下，再起身把亵裤脱了，对着萧陌尘诧异的神情，手扶他的物事慢慢用后穴吞下。

“你……可以？”萧陌尘制止了少年的动作，左手往前一探，摸向少年的蜜穴，一圈媚肉红肿外翻，手指塞进去都有些困难，少年还想不自量力的吞下他的阳具！真是不要命了！

“没事，我可以！”

我重重点头表示自己能行，把萧陌尘的手放到自己腰上扶着，然后半跪着，用穴口缓缓磨蹭他的龟头，让顶端分泌的清液润滑我干涩的菊穴。

“嗯嗯……”

虽然没插入，可这样的温柔摩擦让我很快动情，手掌按着萧陌尘紧绷的小腹，屁股悬空来回摆动，眼眸迷离如水，口中更是淫声连连。

这般活色生香的一幕让萧陌尘忍的额汗直冒，觉得少年就是故意用这种方式来折磨他的！

如此一想，他扶少年腰的手开始用力下压，底下憋到爆炸的阳具也重重往上顶。

菊穴撑开了一小点缝隙，刚刚好含住他的马眼吮吸。

再忍他就废了！

萧陌尘丢下一句“这都是你先挑起的！疼也是你该受的！”就开始拼命往里挤。

“唔！等……等下！”

我骇的屁股乱动，萧陌尘只有一只手可以用，无法钳制我，只能眼睁睁看着龟头又滑出少年的小穴。

“我还没准备好……你、你先等等……”

我扭着腰拼命闪躲，让萧陌尘耐心一点，许我慢慢来。

“等不了了！”

萧陌尘试了好几回，昂扬的怒龙总也插不进那诱人的小骚穴，气性一起，直接把少年推倒，膝盖抵住少年的腿根让他无法合拢，下体则在穴口处蹭了两下就开始顶入。

“唔……疼！轻点……”  
少年吃痛皱眉，却没有要推开的意思。

“我也疼！”

萧陌尘抿着唇恨道，进一步退三步。因为菊穴的肿胀使得缝隙狭小，阻力大增，箍得他的阳具进退不得，无法像以前那样酣畅淋漓的抽插。可那样高温的肠道和紧致的包裹又给他带来了别样的新奇体验，仿佛……仿佛自己是在破处一般！

一想到这，萧陌尘的欲望又昂扬了几分，少年感受到体内的半截物事明显胀大一圈不由惊叫：“你！你的东西怎么还能长大啊！”

萧陌尘没憋住，“噗嗤”笑了出来，阳具继续往里开拓，嘴里则道：“你不就喜欢大家伙吗？我不长大些怎么操服你？”

我被他揶揄的红了脸，哼哼唧唧的骂道：“你哪里是要操服我！根本就是想操死我！啊！你轻点行不行啊！”

萧陌尘已经进了三分之二，见少年的确疼的受不住，于是不再渴求全根埋入，就着这样的程度慢慢抽插起来。

“小七……你里面好热，好紧……好舒服……”

萧陌尘破天荒的在床上讲骚话，我听了既害羞又受用，将腿张的更开，红着耳朵轻道：“萧哥……你……你全进来也可以……”

萧陌尘一顿，认真的确认，“真的可以？不怕疼哭了？” 

“都说可以啦！还一直问！”我抬手锤了一下他的胸膛，偏过头难为情道：“里面……那个只有你……才能到的地方……很，很痒……想要你的大肉棒……重重的捅……”

萧陌尘嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，终于放开束缚，重重顶进去上下左右的研磨着，故意问道：“是这里痒？还是这里痒？”

“唔哈……你！你讨厌！”

我被突如其来的一撞给顶的差点喘不上气来，又兼对方的大东西在里面胡乱搅动着，本就因昨夜超负荷容纳两根东西而受隐伤的敏感肠道越发不济事，剧烈收缩着，连腿都跟着痉挛起来。

萧陌尘见我哭了忙停下动作，伏下身抱住我，不停亲吻我眼角流出的泪水，温声哄道：“我的小乖乖，不哭不哭，我保证不闹你了好不好？”

“你，你尽会欺负我……”我抱着萧陌尘的脖子，委屈的控诉，“人家是看你难受才让你全部进来的，哪有你这样故意弄我！我后面都疼死了！”

“是我的错，你打我骂我都可以，只是，先让我射出来好不好？我会轻轻的……”  
萧陌尘不等少年回答就开始动了，虽说动作的确舒缓许多，可少年还是皱着秀气的眉毛，哼哼唧唧的喊痛，搞得萧陌尘越做越难消火，阳物反倒愈发坚挺了。

“呜呜呜，你骗人！怎么这么久还不射！我屁股都要着火了！”  
少年痛的直咬萧陌尘的肩膀，催他赶紧射。

萧陌尘苦笑不已，只觉得少年就是他的克星！让他爱也不是不爱也不是，反倒把自己搞得一团狼狈！

“小七，快叫我亲亲相公，多叫几遍说不定我就能射了……”  
萧陌尘在少年耳边轻哄，抽插的幅度渐渐加大，让少年不可抑制的呻吟出来。

“嗯……坏蛋……坏蛋相公……啊……轻，轻点……”

“嗯啊……相公……亲亲相公……快饶了我吧……啊……啊……”


End file.
